Snow
by Hottiegrlx90
Summary: In the dark...snow is black... Did you think Inuyasha's head was full of air? (mystery pairings, just read the story)
1. Default Chapter

(First off, please ignore the second paragraph on Inuyasha's POV I tried to fix it but, it must be a bug or something...)

_Snow…Makes a child's eye's dance, an elder's heart glow_

_Snow…Loose you life's last chance, when there's no where to go_

Gradually it submerged. He could feel it, as if very slowly swallowing down his heart. He could feel it drown in black and gloom. Unable to understand what makes him feel these ways. His soul each day shattered into millions of pieces. _Thump thump_, he could hear it. Each time it pumped it sent a rush of pain through out his entire body. The thumping grew louder and eventually changed to pounding. _'I don't understand…'_ he thought to himself each night, each day. Inuyasha laid in complete darkness, not a pinch of light. Though that made no difference, his demonic eyes allowed him to see perfectly clear. Up and down his chest gradually repeated as deep breaths were inhaled and exhaled trying to snap him out of this darkened world. He squeezed his eyes shut trying to think of when the pain began.

Inuyasha's POV

_'Forever…'_ I let out a soft sigh_. 'All my life I've felt as if it wasn't worth it,'_ I stared off into the darkness. I remember it was so cold. We had stopped to rest in a cave for the night. The whole area was full of ice. Winter had been quite harsh, and we'd only began. No snow, just cold, lot's of cold. "Huh?" I felt a snow flake land on my nose. But there was no snow around, just ice… I didn't want to think about it anymore, I cleared my mind and attempted to bottle up all my feelings. That's when I could hear Kagome's bones shiver as she squeezed tight into her sleeping bag. I slowly rose up and stood to my feet. After walking over to the group I sat down next to her stretching my legs out and leaned my back on the cave wall. I pulled her on top of me and held her and her bundle in my arms. I then held her head up to my chest as she then halted her shaking. Before long, I had dozed off.

Kagome's POV

I remember I fell asleep in a huddled cocooned of my sleeping bag, to cold to move. Like a shivering slug almost. I laid there a while before actually falling asleep, watching the fire die off knowing it was to wet and cold to start it back up. So I held my eyes shut as hard as I could and preyed for sleep to come fast. When I awoke I was so much warmer. Other than the fact that it was then day light, I was in his arms. I didn't understand what was going on at first, but as soon as I got a whiff of his scent I withstood my urge to stir. I felt his fingers run through my hair and push it behind my ears. I kept my eyes shut and took deep breaths, in hope that he wouldn't know I was awake.

Sango's POV

I remember a strong chill running all the way down my spine as I listened to the wind blow outside and quivered from the cold. I had completely refrained from sleep that night, I only shook. Throughout the middle of the night I herd Inuyasha rise, I knew it was him because he was the only one not huddled around what little fire we had. That winter was so cold, dark gray, and cold, no white. Snow, brings back memories, Kirara and I would build snowmen, make angels, have fun… "Kirara…" I muttered as I opened my eyes guessing that some one had awaken. I softly smiled as I saw Kirara curled up next to me, and Shippou around my feet. Every one was still sound asleep. Everyone except Inuyasha who was watching Kagome as he held her in a firm hug. Then he noticed me, startled he dropped her and slowly she began to rise. I wasn't really interested in them so instead I just moved on to see what else was going on. My eyesight landed on a certain monk. He just looked so cold all huddled against a cave wall.

Miroku's POV

When I awoke my fingers were frozen stiff onto my staff. That night before I had gave all my blankets to Sango, only, I used Kagome to do so assuring her not to say anything. It would completely loose it's purpose, I didn't want Sango's shivery credit, just for her to be happy. But it seemed so hard, she never really seemed that happy. Fine indeed, she looked like she was making it just fine, but never actually happy… She was looking at me though. _'Was she watching me..?'_ I pondered and hoped. I tried to remove my right hand from my staff, I pulled and pulled but it was no use. Sango giggled a bit, obviously finding my situation humorous. I pulled harder only making my staff jingle louder. That's when I could feel some one standing by me, or over my shoulder. I turned and looked up to see Inuyasha… He gripped my wrists and yanked my to my knees before brutally ripping my hands from the staff. A loud breaking noise was quickly fallowed by my yells. I peered onto my red pulsating hands before looking up at Inuyasha with a what the hell were you thinking look. He just shoved the staff into my face and I looked back at my glowing red hands knowing they were in no condition to hold the staff again. So I just gripped it with my teeth the ice around it freezing my tongue.

(please R&R love you!)


	2. Boar

It looks happy and perfect! Like large fluffy clouds ready to be pounced, and so white and innocent. But in the dark, snow isn't white. So cold, that's all… Looks are deceiving, **nothing** is what it seems! It's just cold…

Off again they went on there journey. Through blistering cold or not, Inuyasha was deprived to find the rest of the jewel of four souls and finally defeat Naraku, no matter what. Kagome could never really figure out what it was inside that carried him on this way, she always assumed the death of Kikyou and the lust of being full demon was why he worked so hard at what they did. Each time he looked at her she wished he'd never stop. The way his gaze would change from empty and hurt to a new hope. As they walked in the wind it felt as if it were strong enough to lift them and carry them away. The tree's branches bent back behind them as the harsh currents blew in the opposite direction of their path.

Kagome's POV

It was quiet, all to be herd were our foot steps and the howling of the wind as it ranted and raved, screaming at us not to go on. I wanted to ask to stop, but I was always the one to ask to stop. It always made me feel as if I was dragging them all behind, if Inuyasha thought that I was just a wimpy jewel detector that couldn't do anything for herself, that couldn't take care of her own self. My feet were so tired they ached so bad, I ached so bad, but still I found the strength to carry on. "Inuyasha, slow down please, we can't keep up with your pace! Remember we're only human…" Sango broke the silence. My face let of a sign of relief as soon as those words came from her mouth. "Fine! Do you guys wanna stop for a while!" Inuyasha asked up all in a harsh tone. Without answer we had all stopped for rest, and I started the burner for some hot coco while we sat. Inuyasha just let out a grunt as he hopped in a tree and swung his feet, his face expression full of boredom. I gave every one there hot coco, remembering to put extra marshmallows in Shippou's. "Inuyasha…" I called to him, "I made you some coco. Come down here and get it." "Keh!" he just snapped his head away from me like it didn't even matter.

Sango's POV

Kagome made us all some coco to warm us up. Inuyasha wasn't very happy about us stopping though. But we were all tired especially Kagome. I knew she didn't want to say anything, so I did. "Kirara!" I called out and so she transformed. All three of us hopped on her back. "You guys are so lazy!" Inuyasha scolded us as he leaped down from the tree. "Really Inuyasha, you expect us to be super humans or something…" Miroku complained. "No! You all agreed to join and find the Shikon No Tama and defeat Naraku and that's what I expect!" he yelled as he began on forward. I looked to Kagome who was faced away from him. I wonder what it was on her mind, what she was thinking. Of course it was about Inuyasha, but I couldn't read her expression. As we moved on the wind died down a bit, but not much. "I sense a shard…" Kagome said and we all halted. "Which was is it coming from!" Inuyasha grew anxious and impatient. "Eh…it's hard to tell…" she looked around. "Well try harder!" he scolded making Kagome jump back a bit. "Inuyasha, don't be so aggressive, she's doing her best," Miroku tried to calm him. "Whatever…just let's keep moving until you figure it out," he continued down the path.

Inuyasha's POV

Kagome's so inexperienced… We are **not** on the same level. I never blamed Kagome, I just don't know any better. As we moved on farther the wind brought along the scent of a boar demon. I stopped dead in my tracks looking behind me to see Kirara had, too. "Huh?" Kagome looked a bit confused. "A demon…" I assured her as I pulled out Tetsaiga. "Um…Inuyasha, I sense the shard approaching us," she said a bit low. "Where's it coming from, I can't tell. There's tons of them!" I looked around staying on guard. Miroku leaped off Kirara ready to go in action when the time was right. "The shard, it's coming from-" Kagome was cut off when the demon jumped out from underground sending us all in different directions.

Miroku's POV

As soon as I landed on my feet I was ready to battle. I looked up in search of the demon. Of course I found it, but I also found a free flying Kagome. As I figured Inuyasha was already on it, until we heard Sango's screams as the boar demon swallowed her up. The both of us went wide eyed knowing that she needed to get out or she'd be dissolved by stomach acid. I thought Inuyasha was going to grab Kagome first, but instead he went strait for the demon but was blocked by smaller boar demons there to protect their pact leader. Kagome's screams grew louder as she tumbled closer to the ground. I held out my arms and in them she fell. "Thanks Miroku…" she sighed out in relief. Inuyasha cut through demon after demon, but couldn't make it to the pact leader. So I set Kagome down and began to help hold them back. "Wind tunnel!" I exclaimed as my black vortex pulled a lot of them in. Inuyasha was just about to slice through the demon when another group of boars dragged him to the ground. Ripping their teeth through him like a fresh piece of meat. I ran over to help hitting them away with my staff and they began to feed on me. "Inuyasha, you save Sango, I'll hold them back!" I yelled as they began to drag me down. He nodded and went back for the leader. Once again, he was just about to cut into the pact leader when another boar demon came after him. This boar demon was larger than all the others, but not as large as the leader of the pact. "Damn it all!" I cursed to my self knowing there was nothing I could do, my hands were full. Lucky Kagome had his back. She whipped out one of her enchanted arrows, set the bow and arrow strait, pulled back the string to her cheek bone, and released. The arrow flew strait through the oversized boar demon taking him down just long enough for Inuyasha to slice the pact leader in half and Sango falling out. Kagome rushed over to Sango's Hirakotsu then handed it to the lovely Sango. But I can't help but wonder what Kagome was thinking, when Inuyasha chose to save Sango over her. Her face expression looked as if she wasn't worried about it at all, that she was more interested in Sango's safety. But that couldn't be right, she couldn't feel any pain at all.


	3. ICE

(Keep reviewing and I'll keep updating)

'I am snow… looks are not real… I look soft and warm. A place to loose your problems. I make you smile, want to play. You do and you hurt. But you don't care, you don't want to stop. Once you do, you notice, your just cold. I made you cold. Snow just makes you cold… Snow is just cold…'

Most villages they'd stopped to were doing horribly because of the cold weather. Dead crops, frozen animals, disease, and death. When ever they stopped at a village not infested with a plague they were lucky. What good luck they seemed to be having, as they came to a village that was doing very well. Though the winter had been rough and deadly, this village was quite wealthy and had strong backbone. If agreed, Inuyasha and the gang would keep demon out on their stay they could stay free in one of their finest homes as long as they pleased. They were definitely not about to pass up a chance like this. Taking advantage of this opportunity would do them much good, and get them reenergized for their going.

Inuyasha POV

They all watched me. I could feel their eyes stare. All except one pair, Sango's eyes… Did they expect something. Did they expect a big show, a mental break down? Because all they got was emptiness, cold hearted bitterness. I gave them cold glares as I passed. But they, they deserved them every bit. To judge me because I knew what was best. I knew that if something wasn't done then, Sango would be gone. For that they judged. They all judge… Peacefully I sat outside lost in my own trance when she came. "Thank you, Inuyasha…" Sango stood above me. "About what?" I asked, even though I knew what she was talking about. She sat next to me, "I herd about you saving me, and I wanted to thank you." "Oh, yeah, whatever…" I said with no emotion. "But, why did you save me. When Kagome needed you?" she questioned me. "Why would you even ask that!" my tone grew. "Eh well…it's just you always…" I had stumped her. "Kagome wasn't really in a life or death situation." I rose to my feet, "She was going to fall. I don't think she was really in that much danger. What would you have done in my situation..?" with that I walked off.

Sango POV

Inuyasha had been acting quite strange lately. It seemed at first the more I got to know him the more he would open up. I guess we all just got to close, because after awhile he began pushing us away, further and further. On the inside, he just seemed, so cold… A pick up in the wind brought quite a frost that made my senses go numb, including my eyesight that got blurry. Inuyasha froze and turned as he wrapped his claws around the handle of his sword. Of course that meant there was a demon on it's way. I hopped to my feet, "Kagome! Miroku!" I called and Kirara, Kagome, Shippou, and Miroku all rushed out. The villagers fled to safety, from being quite acquainted to the numbing chill in the breeze. They knew what was coming. But it was up to us to stop it. A calm blow picked back up carrying the same nip. Dead silence filled the air just for a moment, but was fallowed by a powerful blow of wind leaving ice crystals and ice cycles all over the place, and all over us. Up in the air I found my self, and back tumbling down. My right upper arm felt as if I'd been jabbed over and over with sharp eye cycles. I placed my left hand over it and hopped back to my feet. I looked at my hand to find it smothered in blood. I then looked at my arm to see it dripping in blood, the wound half frozen, ice sticking from it. Everyone had already caught them selves and were ready for battle.

Kagome's POV

A horrible ice demon stood before us. _'What our luck. We try and get away from the cold, and we're attacked by an ice demon!'_ is all that was on my mind. Inuyasha was already ready and charging towards him. The demon wasn't as strong as it looked. Though we were all wounded, and it could cause a lot of damage, he wasn't hard to beat. The beast did attack Sango, sinking one fang into her opened sink. Inuyasha used his Windscar, he was practically finished by then. Miroku used a couple of scrolls and he was finished. I could feel a long stream of blood flow down my leg. "Kagome your leg!" Shippou pointed out. "You ok?" Sango asked. Miroku approached me, "Are you alright?" "Eh, Kagome…" even Inuyasha said something about it. They all ignored their own injuries and put all the attention on me, like I'm a weakling. "Huh? I barely noticed," I answered them. "Come, let's go inside," I headed towards the entrance.

Sango's POV

We all fallowed Kagome to the main entrance of our house. I felt a bit light headed, but I ignored it figuring it was probably from my arm bleeding. Soon I could no longer feel the cold, or my legs. Everyone else walked on, but I stopped, and everything became blurry and dizzy. I remember everyone stopping and turning to me. "Sango..?" Kagome asked a bit worried. "You ok Sango?" Miroku asked his voice deep and lagged. Everything began to go in slow motion and it was hard to make out what they were all saying. "Sango…" "Sango?" "Sango!" I blacked out.

Inuyasha's POV

I knew there was something up, when she began to fall behind us. When she stopped I had my guard up, just incase something was to happen. So as soon as she began to fall I was already ready. She began to tumble towards the ground and quickly I leapt to her holding my arms strait out and she fell right into them. I then turned her around and held her up bridal style. Her body felt extremely cold, almost like ice. "Eh! There's something wrong with Sango," I informed everyone. "No…she decided to take a nap!" Kagome said sarcastically. I gave her a deadly glare and a small rumble formed deep in my throat. But she noticed nether. Instead, Kagome approached Sango laying her back hand on Sango's forehead. "She's freezing!" she cried out and yanked her hand back. "I know! That's what I was trying to tell you!" I scolded. Blood began to run from her nose, and her injury's bleeding sped. "Then she should be inside where it's warm…" Miroku pointed out and we all did so. Shippou laid out a futon in front of the fire place as Miroku got the fire started. I walked to the futon and before I began to set her down, she awoke.

Sango's POV

I opened my eyes and was so cold. It felt as if I'd just bathed in a tub of ice during a blizzard. White everywhere…snow everywhere… For miles and miles hills pilled with soft clouds of white. I looked upward to see light powdered sugar fall from the sky and land on the ground, spread out like a giant sheet of cold. I took one step and my foot went strait threw like blade. I was up to my thighs in snow, but still I went on. I could taste blood trickle on my lips. It was my nose, it was bleeding from the cold. "What the hell do I do?" I asked myself. I watched as the sun set as I walked towards it. The sky filled with colors of pink and orange. Blood ran from my arm like a waterfall, leaving a red trail as I moved on. Night approached and the sun disappeared. The white powdered hills were then just dark and cold. Freezing my body as I forced it to go when it lusted for rest. Soon I could no longer go on, I collapsed, buried in the snow. Slowly the snow changed dark red until all light was gone, and I saw nothing but black and felt nothing but cold. I tried hard to keep my eyes open and get back up. With what was left of my energy I rose back up, unable to see where to go, or what to do. Something in me was pulling me forward. I had no other hope, so I fallowed it. As I walked on to where my gut told me, the feeling grew stronger until everything blacked once again. Once I gained consciousness again, I was some where warm, some where I felt I wanted to be. But was unable to move… Still I tried and barely I stirred and buried my face in what the warmth that held me. Gradually I gained control of my body, but ached to much to move. Instead I laid there and my bone began to shiver from the cold that still ran threw my body. It felt as if my veins were frozen solid, and my bones were stored in me being chilled. "Sango?" I herd a familiar voice say my name. My lips trembled as I attempted to answer back. I could feel my arm throb with pain. With it's own pulse, each swell sending a rush of pain through out my arm and shoulder. "Sango?" the voice called again. This time I could make out that it was female, allowing me to conclude it was Kagome. But as I spoke, "Inuyasha…?" mumbled out gently and faint. I opened my eyes to everything quite hazy and at a blur. As my eyesight bettered I was able to see that I was in his arms.


End file.
